bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Lumino Dragonoid/Image Gallery
Anime LDBall&Scan.png Lumino2.PNG Lumino9.PNG Lumino Dragaon.PNG File:Lumino_Dragonoid_Ball.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid in ball form Screenshot-202.png|Lumino Dragonoid floating in ball form (up close) Ld28.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid in ball form File:uminoballform.PNG|Lumino Dragonoid in ball form lumino1.PNG|Lumino Dragonoid and Explosix Gear in ball form lumino3.PNG|Drago using Cross Fire lumino4.PNG|Drago using Particle Wave Screenshot-201.png|Surprised Lumino Dragonoid Lumino dragon.png|Lumino Dragonoid Screenshot-209.png|Lumino Dragonoid using ability Hyper Reflector Screenshot-211.png|Lumino Dragonoid attacking Screenshot-203.png|Lumino Dragonoid using Lumino Barnum tired.jpg|Drago lumino6.PNG|Drago and Explosix Gear lumino7.PNG|Drago using Cross Buster Neo lumino8.PNG|Drago and Explosix Gear scanned File:Lumattackdrago.png|Drago being attacked by Lumagrowl unconscious.jpg|Dan trying to wake up Drago Screenshot-219.png|Drago and Explosix Gear Untitled 1.jpg|Drago and his first Mobile Assault Z-Lumino Drago and Raytheus.PNG|Drago with Raytheus Picture 418.png|Dan climbing on Lumino Dragonoid. Lumino Draganoid Flying.PNG|Lumino Dragonoid flying Screenshot-212.png|Drago attacking Lumino Dragaon.PNG|Lumino Dragonoid lumino5.PNG|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid vs Darkus Dharak Colossus Ec5.PNG|Drago vs Hypnotic Coredem Lumino Dragonoid VS Linehalt.PNG|Lumino Dragonoid vs. Linehalt lumino10.PNG|Drago on Jakalier (Notice his wings are missing) lumino11.PNG|Drago Riding Raytheus Screen shot 2010-08-16 at 2.10.54 AM.png|Dan and Lumino Dragonoid on the Intermission Screen Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.11.38 PM.png|Dan and Drago on the Intermission Screen (Castle Knight) Lumino_Dragonoid.png|Drago after the evolution in Lumino Dragonoid. 1889.jpg 1888.jpg 1897.jpg 179.jpg luminodrago.png|Lumino Drago up close Pointblank.png|Lumino Dragonoid shooting Dragonoid Colossus at point blank range (deleted scene) lumino drago 27.JPG|Drago poisoned lumino drago 29.JPG|Drago is strangled Giphy-downsized-large.gif giphy-downsized-large.1.gif 20191003_191410.png|Lumino Dragonoid using Cross Barnum Game BK Lumino Dragonoid.png Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (14).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (12).jpg Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (17).JPG Lumino Dragonoid 3.jpg Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (12).JPG DSC1078 (9).jpg Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (15).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (11).jpg Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (16).JPG Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid.jpg Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (13).JPG Comparison_LuminoDrago.jpg|Comparison of Chromed BakuMetallix versus Dull Silver of Wave 5 PyrusLuminoDragonoid withExplosixGear.JPG Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (18).JPG Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (11).JPG (CombatSet) PyrusLuminoDragonoid withExplosixGear.JPG Lumino Dragonoid 13.JPG Aquos Lumino Dragonoid.jpg Lumino Dragonoid 5.jpg Lumino Dragonoid 1.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid SubTerra Subterra Lumino Dragonoid.jpg Lumino Dragonoid 8.png Lumino Dragonoid 7.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-05 at 1.56.37 AM.png|Darkus Lumino Dragonoid Ventus Lumino Dragonoid.jpg|Ventus Lumino Dragonoid Lumino Dragonoid 10.png 20191010_123314.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid using Lumino Barnum with Explosix Gear equipped Bakugan Dimensions File:Pyrus LuminoDragonoid_Closed.png File:Pyrus LuminoDragonoid_Open (1).png File:Aquos LuminoDragonoid_Closed.png File:Aquos LuminoDragonoid_Open.png File:Subterra LuminoDragonoid_Closed.png File:Subterra LuminoDragonoid_Open.png File:Haos LuminoDragonoid_Closeed.png File:Haos LuminoDragonoid_Open.png File:Darkus LuminoDragonoid_Closed.png File:Darkus LuminoDragonoid_Open.png File:Ventus LuminoDragonoid_Closed.png File:Ventus LuminoDragonoid_Open.png File:Pyrus LuminoDragonoid_Evo.png File:Pyrus LuminoDragonoid_Evo_Open.png File:DesertCamoLuminoDragonoid.png File:DesertCamo LuminoDragonoid_Open.png File:Clear LuminoDragonoid_Closed.png File:Clear LuminoDragonoid Open (1).png File:PyrusLD.png File:Pyrus Evo LuminoDragonoid.png File:AquosLD.png File:Aquos Evo LuminoDragonoid.png File:SubterraLD.png File:Subterra Evo LuminoDragonoid.png File:HaosLD.png File:Haos Evo LuminoDragonoid.png File:DarkusLD.png File:Darkus Evo LuminoDragonoid.png File:VentusLD.png File:Ventus Evo LuminoDragonoid.png File:DesertCamo LuminoDragonoid.png File:ClearLD.png File:Lumino attack.png|Attacking Lumino File:Lumino dodge.png|Dodging Lumino File:Lumino after being hit.png File:Lumino Dragoniod BR.png|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid File:Aquos Lumino.png|Aquos Lumino Dragonoid File:DLD.png File:VLumino.png|Ventus Lumino Dragonoid File:Picture 86789.png File:DragoInBallForm.JPG|Lumino Dragonoid in ball form File:DragoAttack!.JPG|Stealth Lumino Dragonoid Attacking File:Lumino Dragonoid Waiting.JPG|Stealth Lumino Dragonoid waiting File:Stealth Lumino Dragonoid damaged.JPG|Stealth Lumino Dragonoid damaged File:Victory!.JPG|Lumino Dragonoid cheering that he won. File:Fast!!!.JPG|Lumino Dragonoid dodging File:ILikeToMove.JPG|Lumino Dragonoid moving File:DragoDamaged.JPG File:Picture 8.jpg|Stealth Lumino Dragonoid File:Lumino Dragonoid Clear.JPG|Clear Lumino Dragonoid File:Evold.PNG Other File:Resize bakugan lumino drago.jpg File:Keyvisual23.jpg File:AR1.PNG AR2.PNG AR3.PNG Ar4.PNG File:Ar shimo.jpg File:Ar 1.jpg File:Ar 2.jpg File:Bg.jpg File:201110_1280-1024.jpg|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid with Explosix Gear on Japanese official Bakugan calender of October 2011 File:201111_1280-1024.jpg|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid battling with Darkus Dharak on Japanese official Bakugan calender of November 2011 Pyrus_Lumino_Dragonoid.png Category:Image Galleries